In Shades Of Grey
by The Silent Crescendo
Summary: "WRONG! Almost all of these kids have no battle experience and your sending into the battlefield blind! You might as well tell them to buy a casket now!." Special thanks to Jasper Dragonfly and Firegirl101597.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to my story. I really don't have anything to say except give a special thanks to ****Jasper Dragonfly **** and ****Firegirl101597**** for helping me with two of my characters! That's all I have to say, lets move on with the story!**

_**Shades Of Grey**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Rain drenched the city of Shuggazoom in sadness.

A young man with dark green eyes and soaked black hair stood watching as seven caskets were being loaded into a cargo plane.

On top of each casket was the flag of the planet the resident belong to, lived in and was now….. going home to.

A look of anger and hatred filled the young man's eyes. He turned from the scene and started to walk to the giant robot that lingered in the distance.

As he approached the foot of the Super Robot, the man was stopped by two armed guards.

"Commander, the HyperForce are in an important meeting. You cannot go in." One of the armed guards said.

"Like hell they are." The armed guard was shoved aside and the man punched a security code and the door slid open.

"Sir! You really can't go in there!"

The two guards tried everything they could do to stop the commander but fail when he burst through the door into the command room of the Super Robot.

"I'm so sorry commander Chrio, we tried to stop him but he wouldn't stop." The guard spoke

A young man stood up and stepped foward." No, it's alright. Eli, is there something you needed?" Chrio asked putting his hand on Chrio's shoulder.

"Not from you Chrio." Eli said pushing Chrio's hand off of his shoulder. He walked up to an older gentleman sitting on an orb shaped chair.

"What the hell is your problem?" Eli demanded.

The older man looked up to Eli." My problem?"

"I know you heard me."

"I don't know what problem you are talking of."

"Eli," Chrio stepped in." I hope you didn't interrupt our meeting just to insult Mr. Akon."

"No I came with good reason." Eli said walking to the monitor in the command room." And you'll want to hear this."

Chrio nodded and took his seat again. Eli pulled up the video of the caskets being loaded onto the cargo plane.

"As head of the branch that oversees the younger troops, it's your job to prevent this!" Eli shouted while pointing to the screen.

"I fail to see your meaning."

"Including those seven, I've sent thirty-two young men and women home in caskets when instead they should have being going home heroes!"

No response came.

"We are lucky enough to have teenagers from all corners of the universe to help us against Skeleton King. And your suppose to be helping them!"

"And I am."

"WRONG! Almost all of these kids have no battle experience and your sending them into the battle field blind!" Eli yelled." You might as well be telling them to buy a casket now!"

Mr. Akon stood, Chrio quickly did the same.

"Now Eli," Chrio placed himself in in between the two." Maybe this isn't what it seems."

"Chrio, when you hired Akon, I agreed with you because I've known you for eight years and I trust your judgment. Only now, I take back my agreeing with you. Not because I don't still trust your judgment, because he's the wrong man for the job."

"Eli-"

Eli quickly cut him off. "No Chrio! I'm sick and tired of sending parents back their kids in caskets with a letter thanking them for their child's bravery. I'm done signing off for awards that the person should be receiving themselves, not their parents or younger siblings! I'm done seeing the names of kids that I had the honor of meeting on the list of recently deceased." Eli paused." Either he goes or I go."

This was the first time Chrio has seen Eli this upset over something. Chrio had been so busy with the war lately, he found that Eli had been watching his back by taking care of everything else Chrio needed to do. Eli would let him know when something needed signing or overseeing. Overall, Eli made things les stressful for himself and the HyperForce. And Chrio trusted Eli's judgment as much as Eli trusted his.

Chrio glanced at the screen once again and he saw the last casket being loaded on the plane. And in his mind, Chrio decided that that casket would be the last one for a long time.

"Order all troops under the age of twenty-one to be brought back home. Let all captains, commanders and high ranking officers know that I am calling a meeting into session in four days time." Chrio ordered the two guards.

"Yes sir."

"Right away sir"

Chrio turned to Akon. "Mr. Akon, I'm sorry to inform you but you are now relieved of duty." Chrio held out his hand." If I may have you ID and badge."

Akon pulled his ID and badge off of his waist, where they were clipped." Your making a terrible mistake and this isn't the last of me you will be seeing."

Akon charged out of the room. "He sounded serious." Sprx said.

"I wouldn't worry about it, they all say that." Chrio said before turning to Eli taking his hand and placing the badge in it.

"You seemed to know what's going on when it comes to this. You have four days to come up with a game plan." Chrio said before leaning in and whispering," I'm sorry I couldn't give you more time, but I know you can do this."

Eli stared at the badge." Why me?"

"Who else would I pick?" Chrio asked back." You've always had my back and you seem to know more about this topic than anyone else. And I certainly couldn't give this job to just anyone."

Eli smiled and nodded before looking up." Thanks Chrio, this means a lot."

"No thank you for bring this up." Chrio paused." I would get started in a game plan."

Eli nodded again and left.

"Kid do you honestly think it was a good idea to fire Akon?" Sprx asked.

"Yes, I do. I mean, none of us knew that this was going on." Chrio turned to the screen to see the plane taking off." I would hate it if it were my kid being sent home to me in a casket."

Chrio paused." And we've know Eli for a long time, ever since the start of the war. He's accepted all of our choices and trusted our judgment without complaining about it. I think its about time we express the same gratitude."

No moved or said anything, but it was agreed upon with other words or movments…. There would be no more senseless deaths.

-Four Days Later-

Rain still poured outside, as it seemed to all the time now. The HyperForce and other ranked officers, commanders and captains quietly talked among themselves, each one mentally preparing themselves for what was going to happen next.

About ten minutes later, Eli entered the large conference room. Everyone became silent as Eli spoke." First, I want to thank Chrio for giving me this chance."

Chrio nodded.

Eli walked over to a keypad that was bolted into the wall that was right next to a large window that took an entire wall of the room.

Eli punched in a access code and the windows became tinted balck and the lights dimmed.

Eli walked back to his spot at the table. He touched the glass on the table and a few icons appeared on the table.

Eli tapped an folder icon and project the silver outline of a lion roaring onto the tinted windows.

"I came across this file in my office as I was browsing for a completely different file." Eli began." This project was suppose to be put into actions almost five years ago, and it was to a point. A faculty had been built and everything, but the project had been cut off before it was given a chance."

"What project is this?" A officer asked.

"Operation Lion's Roar, was created by a commanding officer awhile back. It was approved by the HyperForce and set into action, but due the death of the officer that created it, the operation shut down."

"What exactly is this operation about?" Asked a female officer.

"The idea of it was to train young kids, teenagers, how to fight and win before sending them into battle. I believe that this would work to our advantage, it will take time, but I believe it will work." Eli said

"So what your saying is that we bring this operation back to life?"

Eli, seeing that these two officers weren't going to be won over easily, he pulled up another file. The lion image vanished and was replaced with the picture of a young teenage girl.

"Emily Powers. I had the honor of meeting her before she left for deployment. She was a very skilled pilot, and she loved being one. Almost a week after being deployed, she was killed in action."

Eli paused." She successful took part in the rescue of more than two hundred of our soldiers. She drove her aircraft into a enemy building to distract the enemy so the prisoners get away."

Everyone was silent, Eli switched pictures, this time it was of a teenage boy.

"Derek Camaro. He was a spiritual consultant, but he took up arms as a soldier. He was killed four days after being deployed because he didn't have battle training. He was also engaged."

No one dared speak." I don't know about you guys, but I want to give this kid a fighting chance, not hand them their death certificates." Eli said softly.

Everyone stole glances at each other, and they all came to the same conclusion, Eli made a valid point.

"I agree with Eli and my vote is with him." The female officer from before stood.

"My vote is with him as well." Another officer stood as well.

The rest of the people in the room stood up, then Chrio spoke up." Since it seems pointless to take the majority rule," He turned to the guard posted at the door." I want seven squads to go down to the faculty and prepare it for the teenagers that will be arriving in the next few weeks."

"Yes sir." One of the guards answered before they both left.

All the light came back on and the windows returned to normal." Thank you for your time, all of you may leave." Chrio spoke.

Everyone began to leave when Eli called out," HyperForce would you please stay."

Each member looked at each other before taking their seats again.

" Operation Lion's Roar wasn't the only project I came across. I came across another one that will worked perfectly with the operation already in progress ." Eli said.

"What project is this?"Chrio asked.

"A few years back, a commanding officer thought it was a good idea for the HyperForce to have apprentices in case one of you were to perish or be to injured to carry out your duty. Well, he created this project and called it Project Alpha. It came across my desk a few days ago." Eli answered.

"Came across?" Chrio raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Alright, it was left on my desk, but I think it has future."

Chrio looked uncertain for a while until he spoke." Eli, I'm trusting your judgment on this, if you believe that this is a good idea, then I do as well. Team?" Chrio turned to the rest of the HyperForce.

Antauri spoke up first." This sounds reasonable, I'm alright with it."

"Well, Eli you're a good guy and if Chrio and Antauri think it's a good plan, then lets do it." Came Sprx's reply.

"It seems logical to at least give this project a try." Gibson said." I saw we follow through on this."

"I'm alright with it." Nova answered.

Otto smiled." It sounds like fun!"

Chrio nodded before turning back to Eli." How long do you need?"

Eli thought for a minute." Give me four weeks."

"Ok done. Good luck Eli."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but here you go. I don't really have much to say so lets get on with the story.**

**In Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 2**

Eli walked along the halls of the faculty that was to open to teenager soldiers later that day.

He silently hoped that he had made the right choice by going forward with this operation.

Eli stopped at a large window that oversaw the city. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Eli turned around and saw Chrio. "Oh Chrio, umm yeah it's very stunning."

"I thought that it was the greatest view, I use to come up here all the time right before the war started, that's why I asked that this building to be build here." Chrio said coming up beside Chrio.

Silence filled the space between them for a brief moment before Eli spoke again." Chrio, am I making the right choice?"

Chrio smiled." Well think of its like this, if you mess up, I'm the one whose going to get into trouble."

Eli laughed slightly then stopped laughing altogether." I'm being serious Chrio."

"Eli, if it were the wrong choice, would have never agreed to it. I trust you Eli, I know you'll do great here Eli."

"Thanks Chrio."

Chrio nodded and after a few moments, he placed his hand on Eli's shoulder," I guess I'll leave you to this."

Chrio walked away and left Eli still looking out the window. Eli now wondered how he was going to find the right choices for the HyperForce's apprentices.

He didn't even know where to start, there were so many kids that would be good for the job, kids that would be great for the job, but Eli needed kids that would be perfect for job.

He knew that it would require a lot of work, and he knew he had to start somewhere.

Eli started walking down the hallway he came from, he now knew exactly where he should start.

-Much Time Later-

Eli was sitting in front of a large screen looking at the pictures of two teenage girls and three boys. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

The sound of the door sliding open made Eli turn his chair to face the young teenage boy.

"Hey Eli." the boy said before turning to place his back-pack that he was carrying on a near-by table.

"Hey Blaze." Eli replied before facing the screen again.

"You know, as your roommate, I think that I should have some sort of input on how much you work." Blaze said walking up behind Eli's chair.

"Yeah I'm sure you think you do." Eli said smiling. Eli loved hanging out with Blaze, he didn't have to be in his serious work mood, he could be as fun and stupid as he wanted.

"So what are you working on now?" Blaze asked leaning on the back of Eli's chair.

"I just finished picking out the HyperForce's apprentices."

"I count five pictures and isn't there six members of the HyperForce?" Blaze asked.

"Chrio didn't want an apprentice for some reason, he told me to find apprentices for the monkeys and that was it." Eli answered.

"And wait, since when are you in charge of the soldiers underage?"

"Why are we playing twenty questions?" Eli countered.

"Because you wont let have any say in bring your work home."

"Fair enough. Chrio fired Akon and put me in charge of the underage soldiers and put me in charge of picking out the apprentices for the team."

"Moving up in the latter of command are you?"

"Oh shut it." Eli said turning his chair so Blaze stumbled. Blaze smiled and went to grab his bag.

"Hey Blaze?" Eli asked

"Yep." Blaze said turning to Eli

"Can you help me present these kids to the team?" Eli asked.

"Sure, it gives me something to do tomorrow." Blaze said as he turned to go down a hallway that was hidden to the right of the room.

Eli turned back to the screen and faced five pairs of eyes. They were the new face of the HyperForce. He leaned back in the chair and exhaled. He had finally finished choosing the apprentices, now all he had to do was prepare for the presentation tomorrow.

Eli turned off the computer and went down the hallway and retired to his bedroom to get at least some sleep before he had to get up in the next few hours to get ready.

-The Next Day-

Eli was with Blaze in a conference room setting up for his meeting with the HyperForce.

Only a few minutes after they finished setting up, the HyperForce entered. Chrio was surprised to see Blaze there with Eli.

"Blaze, it's good to see you." Eli said shaking Blaze's hand.

"Yeah likewise." Blaze said.

After everyone was seated, Eli began.

"First off, thank you for giving me this chance Chrio." Eli began.

Chrio simply gave a nod and Eli turned to Blaze who sat in the chair next to Eli with a laptop open. Eli nodded to Blaze and he pushed a few buttons and the picture of a young man with medium brown hair that was pulled into a short ponytail and his blue-gray eyes much represented a storm was projected on a large that was in the room.

"Antauri this is your apprentice. Ashton Len Strike he's from the planet Lynnaria in the Divinity sector. Both of his parents were killed in one of the first strikes against Lynnaria about five years ago. He now lives with his twin sister Ashley. The people of Lynnaria titled him as the Spiritual Consultant so that's actually what caught my attention."

"Wasn't Lynnaria one of the first planets attack by Skeleton King and his army?" Chrio asked.

"Yes it was, and to honest there's been a lot of suffering on that planet and according to what I've heard about him, he does what he can to help anyone and everyone."

After a few moments of silence, Eli moved on.

"Calla Ava Lily. Nova, I thought you and her would get along great." Eli said before motioning for Blaze to change the picture and the HyperForce was met with a pair a fierce golden eyes that belong to a girl with short white hair.

"She's from the planet Kane-"

"Kane?"

Eli turned to Nova's surprised face." Well yeah, I figured she was a good choice."

"How did you get Kane's government to agree to let her come here?" Nova asked.

"I pulled a couple strings, some people on Kane owed me a favor." Eli said.

"Can someone explain?" Sprx asked.

"The people of Kane are very independent, they don't like accepting help from others or giving help for that matter." Eli said." And they really don't like their youth helping out other forces."

"Impressive." Chrio said.

Eli took this time to motion to Blaze to change the picture and a picture of a girl with long brown hair and haunting sea-green eyes.

"Avery Moran Evans. She's a pilot on earth. She lives with her two brothers Harlow Chassidy and Javin Evans. "

"Her brothers are Harlow Chassidy and Javin Evans?" Sprx asked

"He just said that Sprx," Nova said." Who are they anyway?"

"Their known for their piloting skills, and their sister is as good as them."

Eli smiled." Glad you approve."

Blaze put on the next picture. And the HyperForce saw a boy with jagged brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Karter Andrew Cross. He's a scientist on the planet Paradicia. Both of his parents are scientist but they live on the planet Galdera. Gibson, I thought that he was perfect to be your apprentice."

"So he has experience?" Gibson asked.

"Gibson, he knew all the elements before he knew how to walk."

Eli motion for Blaze to change the picture after a few moments of stunned silence.

The final picture appeared on the screen of a boy with forest green eyes and jet black hair that fell into his eyes.

"Cole Kyler Kade. He's a mechanic on the planet Avionsyl . he can take anything apart, clean it, fix it, and put it back together."

"Cool!" Otto exclaimed.

"Well that's all, if you guys don't like the apprentice that I've picked out for you, say something and I'll look for another kid."

After a few moments of silence, Chrio stood up." Well you did a good job, how long do you think that it will take to get them here?"

Eli thought for a moment." I'll need a week."

"Alright , we look forward to meeting them in a weeks time." Chrio said before himself and the HyperForce left the room.

Blaze came up beside Eli." I say that's mission accomplished."

"No its not mission accomplished until I know that this all works out."

"So I assume that you'll need help getting everything in order when they get here?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah I'll need help."

"Then I'm your guy."

"Thanks for helping me out Blaze, I'll make it up it you."

"You can make it up to me by introducing me to that pretty looking girl that you were talking to the other day outside our apartment."

Eli smiled and playfully hit him in the arm." I didn't realize that there was someone watching us."

Eli felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. All he had to do was get the apprentices here and hope everything would come out alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Hi! I haven't read much on here because I'm almost never on here, but the other day, I was reading a really funny Bleach fanfic that I couldn't stop laughing at. If you like funny thing and you like the show Bleach, check out the story **_**Damn, This Is Fun**_** by **_**xXLilMissCellist-4Xx**_**. She has a lot of good stories, go check her out!**

**Jasper Dragonfly- Fast enough for you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not SRMTHFG or any other television or songs shows that are mentioned in this chapter. All OC's belong to their respected owers**

* * *

**In Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 3**

-_May 23-_

_-North Dakota Air-Force Base-_

_- 12:44 PM-_

Avery Morgan Evans was siting criss-crossed on the living room floor in the house she shared with her two older brother in an air force base in North Dakota. She had a laptop in her lap, and the t.v. in front of her turned to a CSI episode while she was typing a final essay for her school project.

Her older brother Javin was in the office room that resided in the back of their house. He was working on finalizing a project for his commanding officer that was due in a few days time.

Her other brother Harlow was currently asleep on the coach across from Avery. She had begged him to stay up with her and he did, but his attention was mostly on the television, soon after he was out cold.

Both of Avery's brothers were well know for their accomplishments. They were know for doing the impossible, for going into missions when the odds were against them and returning, for saving people under all the odds, for being the bravest pilots out there.

Avery always admitted to being jealous, she just never admitted it out loud to others. She never liked the fact that when she introduced herself, the first question everyone asked was "Are you by any chance related to Javin Evans and Harlow Chassidy?"

And on top of that, all the teenage guys knew that she was related to them. And they all thought what better way to get to them then through her? She didn't tell her brothers about this, but they found out about certain guys using her and they were all but happy to express their feeling to them.

Avery gave up on dating and guys a long time ago. Now she focused on her school work and her brothers.

Now Avery was parentless, her father was still very much alive, but Avery didn't like him at all. The times her and her brothers lived with him was hell. Ever since Avery's mom, Maria Chassidy, died Avery's father became abusive and Harlow , being the oldest, didn't want that for his younger siblings.

So Harlow decided he was moving Javin and Avery. He knew it was the right decision to make as the older sibling. Harlow then became a pilot for the United States Air Force and he moved himself and his younger siblings to North Dakota to live with him at the air force base he was going to be stationed at.

Harlow then had his name changed to his mother's maiden name, he didn't want anything to do with his father. Soon after, Javin turned of age and became a pilot as well.

Avery was a pilot as well but she didn't learn from the air force, she learned from an old family friend who taught people how to pilot. Harlow and Javin also taught her some things that they picked up in their training.

Avery went to school and came home, she didn't much of anything else because she really didn't have any friends. She learned that people were only using her to get to her brothers. So, she didn't have friends, but in her mind it wasn't her fault.

"AVERY! Get in here." Avery turned her attention to the hallway where the office room was.

"Alright, I'm coming!"

She set her laptop down on the small coffee table, stood up and began down the hall and stopped in the doorway of their office room where she saw her Javin facing the computer screen and all the lights in the room were off.

"First of all, if you want to stay a pilot, I suggest that you turn a light on." Avery said turning flipping the light switch on.

Javin quickly covered his eyes." Can I at least have a warning next time?"

"Alright Rooftop, what do you want?" Avery said using her nickname for her brother.

"Well remember how I told you that the HyperForce was looking for apprentices?" Javin said still rubbing his eyes.

Avery silently recalled the conversation they had at dinner with their older brother." Yeah so?"

Javin finished rubbing his eyes and turned in his chair to face Avery." Well they picked their apprentices." Javin smiled.

"Ok now your being really creepy, will you just get to the point. "Avery said backing up a little bit.

Javin turned to the computer and scrolled the screen up." Read it, it's a new report from Shuggazoom City."

Avery walked forward and leaned on the armrest of the chair." 'Chrio, leader of the HyperForce recently recalled all underage soldiers back to Shuggazoom for training that would now be required for all underage soldiers wishing to join their ranks.' "

Avery stood up." I think your wasting my time."

"No! I'm not, just keep reading."Javin begged.

Avery returned to leaning on the armrest and stared reading again." ' As well as this new required training, Chrio put Eli Bright in charge of finding the HyperForce apprentices. After weeks of suspense, the names of the teens who have been chosen has been released. The apprentice chosen for Antauri is Ashton Len Strike from the planet Lynnaria.' "

"Now I really think your wasting my time." Avery said.

"Avery, just finish reading the article." Javin sounded annoyed.

" ' Chosen for the apprentice for Nova, Calla Ava Lily from the planet Kane. From earth, the apprentice chosen for Sprx is Avery Morgan…..' "

Avery trailed off as she process what she had just read. SHE had been chosen to be Sprx's apprentice!

"Avery, the HyperForce picked you to be Sprx's apprentice!" Javin said standing up almost shouting the words.

They just stood there for a brief moment before they both let out a loud cheer and Javin picked up his sister in a hug. And they didn't even hear the loud 'thud' in the living room until Harlow came into the room eyes widen and hair slightly ruffled.

"What happened?" He asked looking around the room expecting to find an intruder.

Javin let Avery down and smiled." Well a news station in Shuggazoom City just posted on their website the teens that the HyperForce to be their apprentices."

Harlow yawned and rubbed the back of his head." Javin your known to be a time waster, please get the point."

Avery shot him a "I-told-you-so" look before he continued." Well I was looking through it and guess who was chosen to be Sprx's apprentice?"

Harlow just looked at them for a minute, they both had stupid grins plastered on their faces. It took him a minute, but then in dawned on him…..

"Your kidding me."

"Thanks for the support Harlow." Avery said rolling her eyes

"So you both are telling me that my little sister has been chosen to be Sprx from the HyperForce's apprentice?" He asked unsure still.

"No we're saying the Easter Bunny needs an assistant, of course that's what we're saying!" Avery half shouted.

Harlow walked all the way into the room and embraced his sister. "Great job Avery, I'm proud of you."

"Hey that's my little sister too!" Javin said and quickly joining the hug.

Avery had never remember being this happy. She finally would be known for something she did, not something her brothers did. She would finally have a chance to prove herself.

* * *

_-Divinity 12-_

_-Lynnaria-_

_-Night-_

Ashton Strike sat at the table reading a book in the house he shared with his twin sister Ashley.

It was completely silent, and it had been like that ever since Ash's parents were killed in on of the first strikes against Lynnaria by the Skeleton King.

It seemed like the whole planet became much quieter after that strike. Lynnaria was once know as a place of laughter and happiness. Only now, it seemed like it was now coated in a layer of sadness and pain.

Ash's eyes wandered from his book to the light that flooded into the hallway from his sister's room.

Ashley was the only family that Ash had left. He felt a sense of protection that all older siblings feel for their younger sibling , but Ash's sense of protection was much more powerful.

He remembered reading somewhere that when the Skeleton King attacked a planet, the chances of multiple survivor in a single family was less the twenty precent.

Ash felt that he was one of the lucky ones in a way. He lost a lot of important people important to him the day Skeleton King attacked, but he was able to keep the most important person in his life with him.

That's why he's so protective of Ashley, he doesn't want her to feel pain or sorrow ever again. He wanted her to smile and be happy even if it meant his own suffering.

I didn't mean that she didn't cry at times. When you lose someone and you hold all your emotions inside of you, you can break down in one of the worst ways.

Ash hated it when she cried. He hated it even more when it was a person making her cry. Ash was naturally a very calm person, but when someone hurt his sister in any way, he personally promised HELL for that person.

"Ashton!"

Not even a full thirty seconds past before Ash was at his sisters doorway. "What's wrong?"

He saw his sister sitting at her computer with one of her legs drawn up to her chest and her head resting on it.

Ashley turned her head to face him." Come read this."

Ash exhaled in relieve and walked over to Ashley.

"Read what?" He asked.

Ashley motioned to the screen." This article that I found."

Ash knelt to the floor and started reading the article. It was about Eli Bright's mission to find apprentices for the HyperForce.

'_Oh yeah'_ Ash thought. _'I remember hearing about this somewhere.'_

Ash finally got to the list of names of those chosen to be apprentices._' Chosen to be the apprentice of Antauri, Ashton Len Strike from the planet Lynnaria.'_

Ash's eyes widened in disbelief." No way."

* * *

_-143*625*1326-_

_-Paradicia-_

_-Early Morning-_

Karter Andrew Cross was fast asleep in his bed after a long night.

Karter lived by himself with his niece and nephew Shayla and Denzel Knight.

Their mother, Karter's older sister, dies from an unknown illness almost a year ago. Which left them with their father Logan. Now this wasn't a incredibly bad thing at first. In fact, Karter's mother, Jovi declared that herself, Karter, and Karter's father were moving in with the siblings and their father.

Of course Karter and his family were very sad, who wouldn't be? Jovi then turned all her attention to Logan.

Logan Knight was a nice guy, but the death of a spouse can turn the nicest man into a horrible person.

Logan began drinking, and Karter thought nothing of it, most men drink when they want to forget something. Its went he started abusing his own children that threw Karter into the loop.

Karter didn't know at first because he barely spent any sort of time at the house, and when he was there it was late at night or early in the morning when he was returning from work.

When Karter found out about the abuse to his niece and nephew, he was furious. He confronted Logan about and a few moments into the conversation, Logan jumped at Karter.

Karter's dad had to break up the fight between the two. Karter's mother began yelling at Karter for fighting a man who just lost his wife. Karter thought that this was funny because he came away from the fight with a broken nose and Logan wasn't even scratched.

Karter wasn't weak, he just didn't believe in senseless fighting. He told his mom that they can leave as a family with Shayla and Denzel, or he can leave by himself with them.

Jovi was so caught up in asking Logan if he was alright that she didn't answer. When Karter's father tried to answer, Jovi yelled at him to shut up or get out. So Karter understood his father's reason for not answering.

Karter left with Shayla and Denzel without saying another word to any of his family. He took them as far away from Logan as he could get them, which was a small planet called Paradicia.

Ever since then, Karter has been watching over seven-year-old Shayla and nine-year-old Denzel. He began homeschooling them a little while after they got settled, and Karter got a job as a assistant scientist.

Between the kids's schooling and his job, Karter rarely had time to himself, and what little time he had was spend sleeping or taking care of the kids.

It made him wonder how he met Kaydence. Kaydence was Karter's only friend on Paradicia. She helped Karter by taking care of Shayla and Denzel when he needed to go to work.

He owed Kaydence, but she never let him admit it or let him pay her back. She loved Denzel and Shayla, and she knew Karter was stressed out all the time, so she was happy to help, and Karter didn't know what he would do without her

Through the haze of his sleep, Karter heard a muffled voice and he felt hid bed shaking beneath himself.

Finally, the voice became more clear as Karter began to wake up. It was Shayla's voice.

"Karter! Karter! Karter! Wake up!" Shayla shouted while jumping on his bed.

Karter opened his eyes." Shayla?" He asked." What's the mater?"

Shayla stopped jumping up and down and she fell criss-crossed on his bed with her blonde curls bouncing with the movement.

"Denzel said to come get you because he needs to show you something important." She said sweetly.

Karter rubbed his eyes and looked out the window to see it was still dark outside, meaning he couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour." Alright lets go see what he wants."

Shayla jumped off his bed and started to the living room, Karter was a little more slow.

Karter arrived at the living room to find Shayla curled up in her blankets on the couch and Denzel was sitting in one of the recliners.

"What's up?" He asked Denzel.

Denzel pointed to the television." Your on t.v." He said simply.

Karter turned to face the t.v. where currently a news reporter was talking about something

Karter eased himself into another recliner. "Turn it up."

Denzel grabbed the remote and turned the volume up so Karter could hear it.

"And in other new, Eli bright has finally released the names of those chosen to be the HyperForce's new apprentices."

The reporter paused to straighten out her papers. " From the planet Lynnaria, Ashton Len Strike has been chosen as Anuatri's apprentice."

A picture of a boy about Karter's age flashed across the screen.

"From Earth, chosen as Sprx's apprentice, Avery Morgan Evans." The girl Avery's picture came onto the screen.

"And from Paradicia-"

Karter didn't hear the last part of the sentence, he only saw his own picture staring back at him.

Denzel noticed Karter's shocked face." Karter, are you ok?"

Karter was snapped out of his haze." Yeah I'm fine. Umm, go back to bed, no classes today."

Both siblings understood that something was wrong and Karter needed a chance to fix it, so Shayla gathered her blankets, Denzel turned the t.v. off, and both went to their rooms.

Karter buried his head in his hands. This put him in a bad positon, he couldn't just up and leave, not when he had two kids to look after. Not only that, but that news report told everyone that was watching, no doubt Logan, where he was.

Karter moved from the recliner to the phone. He quickly dialed the number and waited. Finally he heard the voice that he wanted and needed to hear.

"Hello Kaydence? I need to ask you a huge favor."

* * *

_-473_593_1296-_

_-Avionsyl-_

_-Mid Day-_

It was a rainy day on the planet of Avionsly. Not one of those sad rainy days, it was much like a spring shower.

Cole Kyler Kade was laying beneath a machine that he was hired to fix for a company. He was almost done, and he was glad to be almost done because he had been working on the machine for a few days now.

Cole was covered in grease and oil. He had found that the machine had four blades that would rotate in order for the machine to fulfill it's purpose. The problem was that the company had used the machine so often that the blades actually melted.

Cole had spend the last few hours putting the new blades he ordered in the machine. He knew that he needed to finish soon because he knew his younger sister would only stand him working so much to a point.

Rain Jasmine Lyric was Cole's half sister, and she was nothing like Cole.

Cole was a very level-headed person that you could talk to in good times and bad, Rain of the other hand was a quiet, moody, fourteen-year-old.

Cole and Rain didn't have the same mother, they shared the same father. Cole's mom died shortly after giving birth to him, it took him a long time to get his father to date again. And when he did, he met Oceana. Cole was happy for his dad, because about a year after meeting her, Kyler(Cole's father) married Oceana. Rain came into the picture a little while after.

Then Oceana and Kyler began disagreeing. Kyler explained that she started using the word "so" a lot. Things like "so my opinion doesn't matter" and "so you like to make choices on your own". That's how Kyler explained it to Cole.

Oceana left shortly after, and Cole thought that it was a real shame because her and his dad were so good together. It was like they complimented each other.

Kyler became really sad again. There was nothing Cole could do this time, so Kyler left and hasn't come back since.

In a way, Cole understands. He reminds Kyler to much of his first wife, his true and only love, while Rain reminds him of Oceana.

Cole doesn't blame his father, neither does Rain, they cant imagine what it would be like to lose two spouses.

So that left Cole with the job of taking care of Rain. Rain is very independent for a fourteen year old, but she admits that she still needs Cole.

Cole would see Rain in the morning when he dropped her off at school and late at night where she would be watching t.v. when he got home from work.

Rain had ways of entertaining herself when Cole wasn't around and Cole was glad for that because he didn't have the time to watch over her all the time.

"Cole!"

Cole tried to sit up quickly when he heard Rain's voice, but his head collided with a metal bar that he forgot was there.

Cole slid out from under the machine still rubbing his forehead." Rain what are you doing here? Your suppose to be at home!"

Rain rolled her eyes." I was at home, but I came here after I saw something on the T.V. that I thought you needed to see."

"What was so important that you had to walk all the way here?" Cole asked.

"I didn't walk, Aaron picked me up and dropped me off." Rain said referring to her friend Aaron.

"I don't like that kid."

"That's not why I'm here, just turn on the T.V.!"

Cole rummaged around his toolbox until he found the remote, he turned on the T.V. that was mounted up in the corner of the room.

"-Bright finally finishing picking out the apprentices that are to be trained by the HyperForce to assist in the efforts against Skeleton King. Those chosen people are Ashton Strike from Lynnaria, Avery Evans from Earth, Calla Lily from Kane, Karter Cross from Paradicia, and Cole Kade from Avionsyl."

Cole was in shock from the reporter had just said. How could he have been picked? NO ONE knew anything about him. NO ONE! How could Eli Bright even know he existed?

"So what are we going to do?" Rain asked.

Cole didn't answer her question because he didn't know the himself.

* * *

_-23/6/12-_

_-Kane-_

_-Late Afternoon-_

It was late afternoon on the planet Kane, which usually meant training time for the warriors of the planet. This included Calla Ava Lily.

She was consider the strongest among all the warriors by the counsel. She didn't like rubbing it in anyone's face, she just accepted the titled and moved on.

On the planet Kane, many young adults and teenagers didn't know who their parents were because the last leader of the counsel had a law that stated that all children born at a certain time would be handed over to their government and trained as a warrior.

That law had been removed as soon as the counsel appointed a new leader. Unfortunately Calla was born before the new leader was chosen and she was taken from her parents.

Calla was training at the moment with a recently recruited boy whose name escaped her. He was holding the punching bag that she was practicing on and was having trouble keeping hold of bag.

Two girls younger than Calla and the boy entered the large training room." Calla." The oldest of the two girl said.

Calla's eyes darted over to them signaling that she was listening." The counsel need to speak with you." The girl spoke again.

Calla swiftly kicked the punching bay caused the boy to fall back from the amount of force.

" I'm on my way." Calla said as she started walking away but she paused to help the boy up. "Don't worry, it will get easier for you."

The boy nodded. " Thank you Calla." Calla nodded and started after the two girls.

"Amber, Crystal, wait for me." Calla yelled after them.

Calla loved Amber and Crystal like little sisters. They had been friend since when they first met. And Amber and Crystal saw Calla as a sister as well.

The three walked in silence until they came to two huge doors, Amber turned to Calla." Good luck." Calla nodded and pushed the doors open.

Calla entered a large room and approached the thirteen people whose faces were masked by the shadows and were seated high above the ground. They were all looking down at Calla.

Calla wasn't scared easily , but they truly scared her. "You summoned me?" Calla asked.

One of the figures spoke." Calla Lily, you have shown skills beyond your own age category , and we have taken notice to this." A female voice rang out.

"I fail to see your point counsel member." Calla said.

"We have decided that it is time to give a bigger role in the grand scheme of things." A different male voice answered.

"How so?"

The man sitting in the middle answered." The HyperForce contacted us because they are in search for apprentices and they wanted you."

Calla was shocked but didn't show it. They wanted her?

The same man answered." And the counsel has decided to take them up on their offer so to speak ." He said." We see it as a new level of training for you."

After a couple minutes of silence he spoke again." Do you wish to go?"

Calla thought." Of course."

"Good, I will be going with you when you are to be dropped off. We well leave in two days time."

Calla nodded and they dismissed her. She was excited.

* * *

**There you go, I updated! And someone brought it to my attention that I was actually misspelling Chiro. Thanks ****AnimeAdict202**** for bringing that to my attention. Also my sister was kind enough to come up with songs that best went with each of the apprentices families. So here they are….**

**Ashton Strike and Ashley Strike-**_** My Wish**__** by**__** Rascal Flatts**__** from the album **__**Me and My Gang.**_

**Avery Evans and Harlow Chassidy- **_**Now Comes The Night**__**by**__** Rob Thomas**__** from the album **__**Something To Be**_

**Avery Evans and Javin Evans- **_**Believe**__**by **__**Rob Thomas **__**from the album **__**Cradlesong **_

**Karter Cross and Shayla Knight-**_** She Will Be Loved**__** by **__**Maroon **__**5 from the album **__**Songs About Jane**_

**Karter Cross and Denzel Knight- **_**Kryptonite **__**by **__**Three Doors Down**__** from the album**__** The Better Life**_

**Cole Kade and Rain Lyric- **_**Here Without You**__** by **__**Three Doors Down**__** from the album **__**Away From The Sun**_

**Calla Lily and Amber Lily- **_**Sleep Til The War Is Over **__**by**__** Rob Thomas **__**from the album **__**Cradlesong(Bonus Track)**_

**Calla Lily and Crystal Lily-**_** Problem Girl**__** by **__**Rob Thomas**__** from the album **__**Something To Be**_

**Clearly these are her favorite artist, but I do like the song **_**Sleep Til The War Is Over by Rob Thomas**_**. It fits with this story, in fact, it is now the song for this story. I might even change the title of the story, let me know what you think. And this is the longest chapter yet! YAY!**

**And as a last note, my grandpa is sick, so I'm driving down to Phoenix, Arizona to see him. I'll be going with some friends, so I don't know if I will update anymore this next week. I promise to keep writing and put what I have done up when I come back. It's a sixteen hour drive! Expect a lot when I come back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there everyone! I got back from Arizona and my grandfather will be alright. He really doesn't like being in the hospital, he wanted my twenty-four year old cousin to break him out. He wanted my dad to do the same. And as much as I hate hospitals and the ICU unit, it was kinda funny to me. Anyway here is the latest installment of my story.**

**Jasper Dragonfly-**** I want to try and update faster now that school is over, but I still have a job that I have to get up at six in the morning and I get to go home at almost one in the morning, so it might be a little hard.**

**AnimeAdict202-**** Thank you! And also I was reading some of your stories, I was very much impressed by your Timewarp and The Time Twister stories! Keep it up!**

**Domination of the World-**** Hhehehe new blood. Naw I'm kidding. Thank you for your input of my story! I always thought that this was a good way to not only explain the war, but a way for readers to see it in the eyes of someone their age.**

* * *

**In Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 4**

Nine people. Five teenagers. Two designated pilots. Two armed guards. All of them were inside a military grade aircraft from earth. The guards and pilots had a mission, get the teens to Shuggazoom safely.

Rain pattered hard against the windshield, making it incredibly hard for the pilots to see outside the windshield. They silently listened as the teens made small talk between each other.

"So what do you guys do that got you noticed by the HyperForce?" The dark-haired girl asked.

"Well," The other girl with white haired started." I'm from Kane and think that was enough to get their attention."

After a couple seconds of silence, a boy with black hair finally spoke up." I didn't even think they knew I existed, but if I had to guess, it would be my ability to take things apart, fix it, and put it back together in record time."

"The same goes for me, I didn't think the HyperForce knew of my existents." The boy with dark blue eyes answered.

The guards watched as the brown haired girl, turn to the boy with medium brown hair pulled into a short ponytail that was sitting right beside her.

The boy had his eyes closed, but he felt her looking at him and he opened his eyes to look at her." I am the only Spiritual Consultant left on my planet."

"What about you?" The white- haired girl spoke again.

The brunette leaned back in her seat." The best underaged pilot in my galaxy."

The pilots in the cockpit were listening intently to the conversation when they heard the girl say that. They were actually surprised that a girl of such a young age could have so much talent as a pilot.

"We are almost to landing location." The pilot says to his co-pilot.

The co-pilot nodded before unlatching his harness and taking off his helmet. He walked into the part of the plane were the guards and teens were sitting.

"We are almost to our landing location. I would suggest that yo-"

The co-pilot was cut off by a sudden impact to aircraft. He clutched the side of the craft trying to regain his balance.

"Maverick, stable the plane!" The co-pilot yelled over his shoulder to his partner.

He became much more worried when no answer came from his partner and the plane lurched to the side again.

The co-pilot carefully made his way as the cockpit while the guards tried to keep the teenagers in their seats.

As the co-pilot made his way to the cockpit, he came to his friend that liked to be called Maverick, he was unconscious in the pilot seat.

The co-pilot quickly made a choice, he moved to his seat and turn on the autopilot then he turned back to his friend. He quickly unstrapped his friend's harness and pulled him out of his seat.

He threw his friend's arm around his shoulders and puled him into the part of the craft where everyone else was at. He wasn't trying to make a big deal about it, he was moving his friend to try and find a way to figure out how to get away from fire.

As he laid Maverick on the ground of the plane, he was met with the face of the young man with dark blue eyes.

The co-pilot quickly moved away from his friend as the teen took off Maverick's helmet which revealed a large cut across his forehead.

After a few seconds, the teen turned to him." He'll be find, he'll just have a wicked headache."

"I thought you were a scientist." The co-pilot said.

The teen stood up." The planet where I come from, you have to have medical training to even consider a career in the field of science."

The co-pilot nodded before taking a deep breath. Another shot against the aircraft made it lurch again.

"Well what are you waiting for, get back in there and land this thing!" The female brunette said.

The co-pilot turned to her." I am a not certified to pilot this craft, I was just suppose to keep us on course. I am a fighter pilot, I can't fly this thing."

The brunette looked away as if she was decided on something, then she unbuckled her harness and began her way to the cockpit followed by the co-pilot.

"Can you fly this thing?" He asked her.

The girl looked around the cockpit." I don't know, but I can try."

She sat down in the seat and strapped herself in the harness, the co-pilot quickly did the same.

"I need to contact someone on there and tell them what's going on."

Before he could answer her, a guard enter the cockpit." What's going on?"

"We're under attack, and I really don't think I need to tell you by who."

The co-pilot answered him.

The girl turned to the guard." Tell Calla to come here."

"Who?"

"The girl with white hair and gold eyes. Tell her to come here."

The guard disappeared and came back with Calla. "So your from Kane?"

Calla looked at Avery." Yeah."

"Then I don't even need to know that you can kick some butt."

Avery leaned to the window and pointed." You see down there?"

Calla leaned over Avery and through the haze of the rain, she saw black, inky figures making their way to the heart of Shuaggazoom.

" I need to land this thing somewhere." Avery said.

Calla stood back up." I see where you're getting at, I'll clear you a path."

After Calla left, the co-pilot began radioing in to different frequencies trying to get a signal.

" I can't get a good reading, the rain is blocking most of the signals." He said.

She quickly turned a few dials and pressed a few buttons." I found one."

He quickly looked at the signal." We can't use that one, that's the HyperForces' private station."

"Even better." Came her answer.

She quickly lifted the breathing mask to her face. He knew she planned to pilot the craft if he liked it or not.

Tuning to the station, the co-pilot took a deep breath before speaking into the microphone in his own breathing mask.

"This is aircraft number 5027684. Our designated pilot is out of commission and we are under attack. We are in need assistance."

After no reply came, he quickly repeated." I repeat, this is aircraft number 5027684. Our designated pilot is out of commission amd we are under attack. We are in need of assistance."

" Aircraft 5027684, we read you. Who is piloting your craft?"

The co-pilot quickly recognized the voice of Eli Bright. As he started to answer, he realized that he didn't know the girl's name.

" They want to know who you are." He said over to her.

She turned on her microphone. " This is civilian pilot Avery Morgan Evans of earth."

* * *

Eli turned to Chiro." Chiro, that's Avery piloting that aircraft."

"Avery as in Sprx's apprentice?"

" Yeah."

Chiro took the headset from Eli." Avery, can you land it?"

Chiro heard nervous laughter from her side." Well this is a standard earth military, so yeah I think I can."

Chiro quickly typed something on the large screen in the command room of the Super Robot.

"I've sent you coordinates to a landing pad not far from you."

" Alright, I'll-"

Avery was cut off by a loud boom, then the line went dead. Chiro took off the headset. " That's not good."

"What?" Eli asked.

Chiro didn't answer him, but turned the rest of the HyperForce." Monkeys Mobilize!"

* * *

Avery had been cut off by a impact to the aircraft and the signal had been lost.

Avery couldn't get the signal back so se turned to the co-pilot." Did you get those coordinates?"

" Yes I did."

"Lets get going then."

* * *

Calla had done exactly what Avery had told her, Avery had the aircraft close enough to the ground so she could jump down. After she jumped down she noticed that Ash and Cole had followed her.

She quickly went to work by taking down some of the inky-like creatures know as formless.

She was taking down the formless with ease, the same went for Cole and Ash. The formless were rather weak, but the sheer number od them was what was giving the three teens a hard time.

As she was fighting, she noticed the aircraft that Avery was on take a hard hit to one of it's wings. Calla became a little bit worry, but her attention was on the current fight.

She just hoped that Avery was ok, she found that Avery was really funny and could easily be a great friend.

* * *

Avery began to panic went the aircraft was hit; hard.

"What was that?"

Avery looked over her shoulder to see Karter, she quickly pulled off her breathing mask.

"One of the wings is damaged, and I don't think it will last long enough for us to make it to the landing pad." Avery said.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

Avery motioned for him to come closer, when he did, he unstrapped her harness.

"You are going to take over the controls." She said standing with her hands still on the controls.

"Me?"

"Yes you because I know you and Ash have had piloting training before, and you're the only one here at the moment."

Karter nodded and took the controls and sat down." Where are you going?"

"To try and fix that wing."

"Your insane!" Karter said glancing over to her.

"Thanks, I try." She said smiling before ducking out of the cockpit.

Avery looked around the area where she had left the guards almost twenty minutes before.

After looking around she spotted what she needed. She picked up what was similar to a rock climber's harness.

She quickly slipped it on." What are you doing?" One of the guards asked her as she clipped the cord onto a metal bar.

"Fixing the wing of the plane."

"We can't let you do that ma'am." One of the guards stepped forward to stop her, when they did, the pilot who was still unconscious on the ground groaned.

Avery took the chance to slid open the door to the aircraft." I would worry about him not me." She said before leaning out the door and grabbing the metal bar right outside the door.

Air and raindrops hit her in the face. Each raindrop feeling like a needle piercing her skin. She quickly reached up for the next bar, and she reached the top of the plane in no time.

As she wiped some of the rain from her eyes, she saw of aircrafts that he recognized instantly. " HyperForce." She whispered.

She made her way to the wing and saw a gapping hole in the middle of the wing.

She crawled her way to the hole and started working quickly. She was already soaking wet and the rain was making it hard for her to see.

She laid on the outside of the hole, burning her hand in the process. She cradled her hand but she went to work.

After a few moments, she pulled back and started toward the door.

As she made it back to the door, she got a closer view of the three aircrafts of the HyperForces' pilots.

Before they could get closer to them, a hand reached out and pulled her in the aircraft.

The guard that grabbed her shut the door." Ma'am, I have to ask that you don't do that again."

She shoved him off of her." Yeah I'll keep your request in mind."

* * *

Calla had taken down a lot of formless when she saw three vehicles approaching.

Calla didn't have the time to give any length of attention to the vehicles in her current position.

Just as she thought she was going to over-powered, she heard a voice.

"Lady Tomahawk!"

The ground shook beneath Calla's feet as she struggled to keep her balance, that's when she spotted her mentor.

* * *

"That was single-handedly the most crazy, psychotic, insane thing I have ever seen!" Karter said letting Avery take control of the airplane again.

" Yeah I know." Came Avery's reply.

After a few moments, they were arriving to the lading pad. The lading pad was actually in a building that was hidden in a large forest.

"Everyone, hold on, I'm taking this bird down." Avery said.

The roof of the building slid open and Avery lowered the airplane into the building.

After Avery turned everything off, she took a moment to lean her head back in the seat and close her eyes, after a few seconds she stood up to exit the airplane.

She helped Karter get the pilot out of the aircraft before they were greeted by a voice.

"I've seen a lot of people do a lot of crazy things in my life, but what you did takes the cake."

Karter and Avery turned to see Eli Bright, with him the HyperForce, Chiro, Ash, Cole, and Calla.

* * *

**Yeah I know I left you with a cliffhanger, sort of. This chapter was harder for me because I didn't know how to approach it, and the jumping around was difficult for me to. I promise I am already working on the next chapter. And another thing, I decided to have a contest. I will tell you a riddle at the end of every chapter for the next seven chapters. Who ever gets the most answers right, will win…. Something. I have to think about it. And NO USING THE INTERNET!**

**What is broken every time it's spoken?**

**Good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated, I sorta had algetic reaction to something and I really didn't have time to update, so anyway here it is. And Jasper Dragonfly no its not a secret, sorry. Keep trying with my riddle, I'll be adding another one to the list at the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or any books mentioned in this chapter**

* * *

**In Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 5**

Avery sighed as she sat at the edge of her bed. She glanced around the room. She had just finish unpacking, and now she was thinking about what the future would bring her.

She stood up and walked to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She carefully moved her shirts aside and pulled a small black box out, she closed the drawer and returned to her spot at the edge of her bed.

She opened the box and held a small pendant and chain in her hand. The pendant was a small figure of a phoenix with its wings outstretched, on it's chest was a small red stone.

Avery fingered the necklace. It had belonged to her mother, and when she died, Harlow made sure that it went to Avery.

Avery sniffled as she wiped a tear from her eye. She placed the necklace back into the box and returned it to it's spot in the dresser.

Avery remembered how nice and fun-loving her mother was. How her smile could light up the room, and her laugh could cure any sadness. People always told Avery that she looked exactly like her mother, and that pained Avery.

Only, she wouldn't show her sadness or pain. She locked it anyway in the deepest parts of her soul, and carried on with her life. No one, not even her brothers could see through her act, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Avery changed into a pair of baggy tan pajama pants and a dark brown tank top and she crawled into bed. She wanted to sleep before the next day in which she was going with the other apprentices into town to try and get to know each other.

Avery turned and faced the wall before closing her eyes and entering a deep sleep.

* * *

Karter dropped the pencil in his hands and buried his head in his hands. He couldn't sleep. He was worrying about Shayla and Denzel. He knew that Kaydence would take care of them, but he still worried.

Karter stood up from his desk and walked over to his closet. He turned the light on and reached up to the shelf to grab a box when something fell.

Karter leaned down and picked up what had fallen. It was a leather book that looked very old. Karter unwind the cord that held the book shut, he took one look at the first page and started walking back to his desk.

On the first page, written elegantly in incursive handing writing, was a letter.

' To Whoever Finds This,

In this journal, I have recorded everything that might relate with the HyperForce, the team I created so that the universe may be protected from the evil of the Skeleton King. I know that sometime soon, a war will be raged and the Skeleton King will do anything to bring the HyperForce to their knees. In this journal, there is a list of things that could happen and a list of choices that the HyperForce might make, following that is a list of things that might happen. There are some choices that might have repercussions that the HyperForce might not want. It is my hope that the information in this journal might help win the war. The information in this journal will if not win the war, at least change the pace of it. I hope to whoever finds this, uses the information inside wisely. ~ The Alchemist'

Karter looked up from the book.' The Alchemist?' Karter thought,' Creator of the HyperForce?'

Karter closed the book. It didn't feel right, this shouldn't have been in his closet. It wasn't there when he put all his stuff away, how did it even get there?

"Read it." A voice whispered so quietly that it was barely heard by Karter.

"Whose there?" Karter stood from his seated and looked around the room, he saw no one.

He sat back down and turned his attention back to the journal. Carefully, he opened it and started to read

* * *

Cole was messing around with a small gadget in his hand as he laid back on his bed.

He knew he was tired, his body was screaming for sleep, but his mind just wasn't going to let that happen.

So he decided to fiddle around with a small devise that he found in his backpack. His hands felt the need to do something while his mind wandered.

Cole didn't see how Eli would have chosen him, Cole didn't consider himself the best, so why did the HyperForce see him as the best?

While he was messing around with his gadget, Cole cut his finger.

"Ouch, jeez!" Cole sat up and stuck his finger in his mouth, then pulled it back out.

A single drop of blood ran down his finger, only his blood wasn't the red color that it should be. Instead, it was gold.

"Ok, alright. Sleep. Definitely needed." Cole said wiping his hand on the blanket on his bed.

But no matter how many times he looked at his bleeding cut, his blood was never red. Cole brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him because of his lack of sleep.

Cole crawled under the covers and continued to look at his cut, not even bothering to wipe it again. It didn't seem possible, but then again, nothing was impossible.

* * *

Calla was sitting in the main room of her teams "apartment". She found that the whole school was divided into teams of five and each team had their own living space.

In that living space, was a main room that was shaped like a hemisphere, then five rooms on one side of the main room each belonged to a member of the teams.

Calla was currently flipping through books that were lining the room in bookshelves. She couldn't sleep, like the rest of her team. It would be awhile before any of them would get use to this new living situation, so that meant a lack of sleep for a while.

Calla kept looking, reading the spines of the books as she past. Until, she came across a title that made her turn her head. She pulled the book from the shelf.

"The Physics of Superheroes? You've got to be kidding me." Calla smiled as she flipped through the book.

Calla saw that it was a book written by a human from earth named James Kakalios.

The book amused her, it was basically saying that old-fashioned earth comics used physics in their basic creation. Calla sat down on one of the couches in the main room and started to read the book.

Physics. It came easy to Calla, understanding it was like breathing to her, that's how easy it was.

Calla sat like that for hours, reading the book until she finished it. After that she put it back and retreated to her room. She sat on her bed and crawled under the covers.

Her body ached for sleep, so as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out cold.

* * *

Ash sat criss-crossed on his bed. He sensed distress in the four others that were near-by.

He felt that they were all having problems sleeping, like he was. He sensed Calla in the main room and the others were in their respected rooms.

Ash could actually feel the distress in their souls. He could feel their emotions. For Avery, he felt pain. Not physical pain, emotional. For Cole, it was a sense of curiousness. For Karter, it was a feeling of disbelief. And for Calla, it was a feeling of humor.

He knew that tomorrow would bring a bond between them, but right now, it was like standing in a room that was on fire and they were waiting to burn.

The emotions that the others were feeling were so strong that he felt like he could taste it.

Ash opened his eyes. He silently wondered if he could reach the HyperForce and sense what they were feeling. He closed his eyes again and concentrated.

He focused his energy. He tried to find the souls of the HyperForce. After a little while, he found them.

It was very interesting. He sensed Chiro's and Eli's souls first. Chiro and Eli alike were feeling a sense of worry, the same as the rest of the HyperForce.

As he began to read deeper into what each individual was feeling, he felt something else blocking him. With effort, he pushed past it.

He started with Nova. He couldn't really get a exact emotion but what he did get was a sense of protection. He felt the fire that lived in her, that will and need to protect those she cared about.

Knowing that he was going to get anything else, he moved on to Otto. Otto was different. His soul was bouncy and full of life. Ash described Otto's soul like a bouncy ball.

Moving on, he found Gibon's soul. He had a sense of seriousness, but also the same sense of protection as Nova, just not as strong.

Srpx's soul was a little bit of everything. He felt a sense of worry the most. And he understood, everyone was feeling that same worry.

Ash moved on to Antauri's soul. Only there was something blocking him, it wasn't like the feeling before, this one was much stronger.

Ash tried to push past it, and just as he thought he was going to break through, it forced him out. He was thrown back into his room.

He gasped as he opened his eyes. The Power Primate. That was the only thing that could explain it. Ash collected himself and laid back on hid bed.

He knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

The HyperForce were discussing futher plans when Antauri was about to say something, but stopped.

"Antauri, what's wrong?" Chiro asked.

Antuari looked at him." I believe that our apprentices have more power then we believe them to have."

"What does that mean?" Eli asked.

"Does that mean they are hiding the fact that they have powers?" Chiro asked.

"No Chiro, I don't believe that they all know they have power." Antuari said.

Chiro looked at Eli, Eli nodded." I'll do some digging on their history."

* * *

**So that's all today! Hoped you liked it, and here's the next riddle: I am always hunger, I must be fed. The finger I touch, will soon turn red. What am I?**

**There you go, see you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone! I AM BACK! And great job to SkullWitch57 for getting chapter four's riddle right. And Firegirl101597 for getting chapter five's right.**

**What is broken every time it's spoken? = Slience**

**I am always hungry, I must be fed. The finger I touch, will soon turn red. What am I? = Fire**

**Anyway I made a facebook page where I will be putting all my drawings from my stories. Go check it out, it's called Silent Crescendo Art.**

**In Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Eli, Chiro and the rest of the HyperForce were walking to the apprentices apartment.

It had been Blaze's idea that they should go out and spent a day getting to know each other, because when Eli opened the door, all of them except Calla were in the main room fast asleep.

Cole was laying on his back on the floor with a mess of blankets all around him, Karter was laying on one of the three couches, Ash and Avery were sitting on another couch both sleeping in a up-right position.

"Now we know why they weren't at training." Eli said as Blaze pushed past him and walked behind the couch Avery and Ash were asleep on.

"Oh I can not past this up." Blaze moved to in front of Avery and pulled something out of his backpack.

"Blaze, I know your not doing what I think your doing." Eli had a nervous look on his face.

"You know me too well." Blaze said pulling out an air horn.

"Blaze, I am telling you now, that you are going to regret that."

"Live a little." Blaze adjusted his horn.

Eli turned to Chiro," Your not going to do anything?"

"I actually want to see how they react." Chiro replied.

Eli sighed and turned back to Blaze." Alright fine."

Blaze pressed the top of the horn and it went off next to Avery's ear. Avery's eyes immediately flew open and she quickly delivered a kick to Blaze's stomach.

Blaze fell back and tripped over Cole who had been woken up by the loud noise. "Dude, get off of me!" Cole said throwing Blaze off of him as he stood up.

"What's the big idea! "Avery yelled as she stood up.

Eli couldn't help but laugh at his roommate." I have to admit, you had that coming."

"You act like a child!" Avery yelled as she stormed off to her room.

Eli turned his attention to Ash who was now awake." Today is the first day of training for all of you, met us at the Super Robot in an hour."

Ash nodded." Alright."

Eli walked over to Blaze." Alright, let's go. You've done enough damage here to last you for a couple of weeks." He grabbed Blaze's arm and hauled him up.

Eli pulled Blaze out of the room and into the hallway with the HyperForce."I can't take you anywhere can I?" Eli asked Blaze.

* * *

Later the apprentices were in a large white training room. Calla was walking around, eyes on the floor looking at every tile on the floor, watching every step she took. Avery and Ash were watching her.

"What are you doing?" Avery asked.

Calla stopped where she was at and looked up." Nothing."

Avery raised an eyebrow as Calla returned to what she was doing.

"Alright." Eli said approaching them. Everyone but Calla gathered around him to listen to what they were doing.

"Calla-" Cole started before Calla cut him.

"I'm listening." She replied not looking up.

"The HyperForce and myself want to see how well you guys work as a team, so Blaze is going to pull up different-"

"Hey Eli, come here." Eli sighed and walked over to Blaze who was standing behind a control panel not to far away.

"Yes Blaze?" Eli said coming up behind Blaze.

"What does this do?" Blaze motion to a small lever.

" I do not know Blaze." Eli answered.

"Lets find out."

Blaze flipped the switch just as Eli started to stop him. Both waited for something to happen, nothing happened until something hit Blaze in the back of the head.

"Hey smart guy!" Both of them turned to face five very angry faces and they both noticed blue foam balls every where.

"Maybe you shouldn't touch things that you don't know what it does!" Avery yelled at them.

"Alright, Blaze touch anything else, I might just see how much damage a pilot can cause." Eli said.

Blaze looked at Avery who was clearly fuming." Got it."

Eli turned back to the apprentices," I think I actually like this idea better."

"What idea?" Karter asked.

"Since I didn't actually see how you all avoided the balls, but I think this exercise might work better then what I had planed."

Blaze smiled." Say no more."

"Don't touch!" Eli yelled over his shoulder, which made Blaze stop reaching for the lever.

"How about it?" Eli turned back to them.

Ash nodded." Sure."

Calla began walking around again as Eli walked back to Blaze." Avoid the balls, that all you have to do. Ready?"

* * *

Calla and Avery were sitting in the main room, Calla was reading another physics book and Avery was typing up her next paper for her science class on her laptop.

" Blaze is really trying to cause hell for us, isn't he?" Calla asked.

"Probably." Avery said, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"What are you working on?"

"I'm writing my report for my advanced science class, I've forgotten about it up until now, so I need to get it done."

"Oh." Calla replied.

After about a half an hour, Calla spoke again." Hey you want to head down to that grill we saw the other day?"

Avery closed her laptop." Sure, I could use a break."

**I know it's a little lame, but I have some serious writer's block. I could use some inspiration ;)**

**This chapter's riddle: My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick, Fat I am slow, wind is my foe. What am I? **

**Good luck!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Grove of the Guardians

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I've been dealing with a lot for the past few months, like loss and medical problems, and lots of other things I would rather not get into because it is rather personal. Anyway, on we go with the story!

Shades of Grey

Chapter 7: Grove of the Guardian

"I hate shopping." Avery stated.

"Yeah but it's for your classes Avery. You only have two left until you're ready for your test, after you take this test you don't have to focus on school for a while. And if you want to get those classes done you need more material than what you find online." Karter said." And plus Calla is looking for more reading material."

"Why do you need more reading material? The base has all kinds of books on those book cases." Avery said looking across the table to Calla.

"I've read all of them." Calla stated." I always have free time because I'm not studying in my room all the time, I'm not tinkering in my room, and I'm not meditating either. Karter is really the only besides you who hangs out with me, but you're always studying."

Avery felt two things when Calla, she felt guilty for not spending more time with Calla and she felt jealous that she had been hanging out with Karter so much…why did she feel like this? Why did she feel all hot and bothered by the fact that Karter spent time with her?

"Avery."

Avery snapped out of her thoughts."Huh?"

Karter looked at her." What are the last two classes you have to take?"

"I have psychology and sociology left." Avery said.

"And this is still at the high school level right?"

Avery gave him a look." Sorry I'm not a genius , like you."

Karter was almost taken aback until he saw the playful look in Avery's seas- green eyes. He loved her eyes; they were beautiful to him. To him, she was perfect. She was strong and independent. He loved the way she smiled and her laugh, and on top of all that she was smart, no brilliant. And he loved everything about her. All he wanted was to be with her.

"Karter?"

Karter snapped out of his trance and met those sea-green eyes he loved so much. The intense color, the way the green, blue, and brown mixed in together , was stunning.

"Alright you two, enough soul searching for now, lets get going." Calla said sliding out of the booth.

As Avery began to get out, Karter lightly touched her hand. Avery looked at him and smiled, then intertwined her fingers with his.

==============================================================================================\

She knelt down next to the small garden with a small tree growing out of the dirt. The leaves were staring to turn brown, and the new born tree was starting to droop , the weight of the dying leaves was pulling the trees down.

Her dark green eyes close, she placed her hands above the small plant. A bright green light shone from beneath them and when she lifted her hands the plant was perfectly healthy and had even grown a little bit. She sighed and placed her hands in her lap, she was exhausted.

"You're getting much better." She turned to see a boy about her age standing at the doorway of the greenhouse." I'm trying harder. I'm practicing a lot more. I can't upkeep the grove yet, but I hop to be able to one day."

The teenage boy smiled." It's not your time yet. You'll be able to take care of all the trees in the grove soon. Just focus on your studies and practicing your skills and you'll get there."

She looked back to the plant. It stood up strong, refusing to give in or die. That is what all the trees in The Grove of the Guardians. The grove that stood for all the guardians that never backed down and never gave up. When a hero or guardian dies and a statue was dedicated to them, their spirit becomes part of the tree that lives and grows behind the statue. That's why there is a protector of The Grove of the Guardians, to keep the trees alive. She knew she was the nest protector, but how was she going to keep a grove of trees alive when all she could do is keep a small little tree alive?

"Headmaster is requesting your presences, that's why I came down here." He said. "You are suppose to meet him in the grove as soon as possible."

She gave him a nervous look. " It will be alright, just go on." She stood up and dusted the dirt off of her white dress. He held out his arm, and she walked into his arms. " I will always protect you Terra. That's my job as your older brother. If you ever need help, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you Harlan." Terra said before releasing her brother and starting toward the grove.

The temple to her right was taller than a skyscraper. The brown stone was polished free of dirt and imperfections. The trees that surrounded that area blocked a good part of the sun light which shaded the courtyard.

The grove was behind the temple, there was plenty of room from more trees to be added to the grove. As she made her way to a sectioned off part of the grove, people pushed past her. People who were obviously not apart of the temple. She hurried to where they were coming from, she ran into the sectioned off part of the grove that was covered by a pavilion.

The headmaster and the protector were talking to a guy. Who looked older than a teenager but younger than the headmaster and protector. The headmaster noticed Terra, she started toward him until he signaled her to go. There was panic in his eyes. Terra turned around and walked out of the small part of the grove and was about to run back to Harlan but she stopped. She was a protector. Not a hero. No protector of the grove was ever a hero or ever known a hero and Harlan always taught her to always stand up for herself. She quickly ducked behind the bushes and got closer to hear what they were saying.

"Akon, you need to leave. This is The Grove of the Guardians, you shouldn't be here. Not only should you not be here, we don't want you here. You will disrupt the peace here and you will effect…" The headmaster stopped.

"Effect what? The mental state of your soon-to-be protector? You both smother that kid way too much. She needs her space. She needs freedom. I am willing to give that to her. She has power, a power you havent told her about. I want to use that power to get revenge on the HyperForce." Akon said.

"Absolutely not! Terra is the next protector. She was born to be and if you aren't trusted by the HyperForce, then you aren't trusted by us. If you want Terra, your going to have to get through all of the people of this temple." The protector said half yelling.

Akon raised his hand toward the two and a dark purple light glowed around his hand." I'll ask one more time, give me Terra."

"No!"

"So be it." The purple light began to glow darker around Akon's hand. Before Terra knew what she was doing she threw herself out of the bushes." Stop! I'm Terra. I'm here, just don't hurt them."

Akon put his hand down." Ah, sure beauty." Akon walked toward Terra and stroked her black curly hair." I bet you want freedom. I bet you want freedom from your curse."

"What curse? My ability to heal is a gift and only two people in the universe have the ability to heal the way protectors of the grove so and I'm one of them. " Terra said pushing his hand away.

"That's a shame that you're so attached to that power because I'll be taking it." Akon's hand glowed purple again and he touched her forehead. Pain burst throughout Terra's head, she yelled out.

Akon watched as the young girl yelled out and lose consciousness. She fell to the ground as blood trickling down from her forehead. Akon looked back to see another young man running toward them. " Well thank you gentleman, that's all I need." Akon said as a purple light enveloped him and he vanished.

Harlan came running into the grove. He lifted Terra onto his lap, the stunned headmaster and protector were still standing there. " Don't just stand there! Go get her help! She needs help!"

==============================================================================================/

"So do these books look good enough?" Karter held up two large books from the shelves.

"They're kind of big aren't they?" Avery said coming up next to Karter.

" Do you want a short picture book or do you want to pass your test?" Karter asked.

"Fine. Fine." Avery said taking the books from his hands." Can you find Calla while I pay for these?"

Karter went off to find Calla when he turned the corner and ran into Calla." Just ask her out Karter." Calla stated while Karter recovered.

"What are you talking about?" Karter said feeling nervous.

"Ask Avery out. You know you want to so just do it."

"W-what are you talking about asking her out? I don't like her." Karter said trying to convince himself more than Calla.

"I'm not stupid Karter, I see the way you look at her."

"I-I.."

Before Karter could answer, his phone vibrated as did Calla's. They looked at the screens of their phones. REPORT TO THE SUPER ROBOT IMMEDIATELY.

"Well, I guess we better get going." Avery said appearing from around the row of book cases.

===================================================================================================================================================/

well this is all I have time to do today.. I will try to get more chapters up later but I don't know if I will be able to


	8. Chapter 8: Eternal Witness

Hello there everyone! Well it's summer for me and that means I will be updating at least once a week, possibly more. And please also read my other story _Skyward Spirits. _On with the story!

* * *

Shades of Grey

Chapter 8: Eternal Witness

* * *

Akon climbed uphill, pushing past bushes and dense thickets. After a little while he can across a breath-taking sight. A massive water cascaded down a mountain face. Buildings were built into the side of the mountain. The buildings were made of crystal and the roofs were made of polished ivory.

Building also lined the river that the waterfall crashed into. Akon walked through the town towards the waterfall. People were dressed in white. The buildings were sparkling clean, as Akon kept walking he noticed how everything was very clean and very precise. He made his way to the waterfall, as he did a young boy and a woman came out from behind a waterfall.

"Who are you?" The young dark boy demanded as soon as he saw Akon.

"Rowan, where are your manners?" The raven-haired woman turned her attention to Akon." Don't mind him, he's not use to meeting new people."

The boy pushed away from the woman and ran behind the waterfall." Oh don't mind him. My name is Victoria. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I am here to see Ariel."

"Right this way." Victoria led Akon behind the waterfall through a series of tunnels into a huge room. The room only had two entrance, the one Akon and Victoria were entering through and one that was in the back. Two crystal clear pools flanked a pathway. A girl with light brown hair was kneeling on the side of one of the pools. She was wearing a white dress with a blue sash around her waist. The boy Rowan was talking to the girl. When they noticed Akon and Victoria enter, the girl stood up and Rowan hide behind her.

"Why Akon, what a…surprise." The girl said.

"I was hoping I may have a word with you Ariel." Akon said.

"Yes of course. Victoria please take Rowan home." Ariel gently ushered Rowan towards the entrance of the cave. Once Victoria and Rowan were out of sight, Ariel turned her gaze to Akon.

"Well you don't look like you missed me. " Akon smiled.

"Well John, I can't I missed you and your ways." Ariel said." Why exactly are you here?"

"I require your help."

"My help? Why do you need my help?"

"I need the two vials. I need the poison and the cure."

"No Akon. I can't give those to you."

"And why not?"

"John I am the protector of this village and these people. And I was made the protector of the relic of the sea and the vials. There is not way I am going to give them to you so you cause harm to people."

"I recall a time where you would risk peoples lives for your own benefit." Akon said.

"Well that's not who I am anymore John, I am a changed person."

After a brief pause Akon spoke up again." Who was that boy?"

"My son."

"Who is his father?"

"Akon I am not giving you the vials or the relic and I am not telling you who the father of my son is. Please leave."

Ariel walked pasted Akon and out of the cave. After a few moments Akon turned to leave but was met face to face with Victoria.

"My younger sister doesn't see a great opportunity when it comes around." She pulled two vials from the folds of her dress. "Here are two vials from my sisters room. There are more then two vials like everyone thinks. And the relic isn't even here, its with Rowan's father."

"Who is Rowan's father?" Akon asked.

"When Rowan was born, Ariel refused to tell anyone who the father was. All anyone knows is he lives on Shuggazoom and he has a very important role there."

"So no one knows who Rowans father is?"

"No one but Ariel, Rowan's father and possibly Rowan."

"I think I will be able to find out. I hate to intrude on your kindness but I need to ask you for one more favor."

* * *

Everyone met in the Super Robot just like the message had said. "What's going on?" Avery asked.

"There was an attack on Astraea, it's a planet under our protection." Nova said.

"Astraea? Isnt that where the Grove of the Guardians is located?" Ash asked.

"Yes. And from what witness have said, it was Akon who attacked the temple there." Eli said.

"Who is Akon?" Calla questioned

"John Akon is a man Chiro fired recently for not taking his job seriously." Blaze answered.

"Is he trying to get revenge on you guys?" Cole asked.

"It seems like it."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to go to Astraea. The young girl who was suppose to be the next Guardian of the Grove was injured and her brother only wants Antauri to tend to her." Blaze answered.

"And I think we are going to take advantage of this trip to extend on your training. So the five of you will be coming along."

"When are we going to leave?" Karter asked.

"We will be leaving tomorrow in the morning. So please prepare yourself to stay there as long as we are needed which may be a few weeks." Eli said before dismissing them.

"Where is Chiro?" Blaze asked looking around.

"He's down by the shore."

"Should someone go talk to him?" Eli asked.

" I think he wants to be alone." Blaze answered.

"Yes I think it is wise to let Chiro be on his own right now." Antauri advised.

* * *

Calla was taking the path back to the training facility that ran along the river. She was thinking about Amber and Crystal. She missed them a lot. Even though living on Kane was hard with all the training and keeping up with military ranks and on top of that studying.

Every time she looks at everyone else, she sees that even though they have lost a lot they are still happy. They knew their parents, that was something Calla never got. And they knew their siblings, Calla didn't even know if she HAD siblings. Even though the leadership of Kane has changed, they decided to keep the files with her parents names locked up.

Calla kicked a stone on the path. She wanted to know what family was. Amber and Crystal were the closest to family she had on Kane, she wanted to know who her real family was. Did she have her father's eyes or her mother's? As she continued she saw someone familiar sitting by the edge of the river.

"Chiro?" Calla asked as she walked down the small incline.

Chiro turned." Oh hello Calla, shouldn't you be packing for our trip tomorrow?" He asked.

"I was on my way to do that, but then I saw you. Is everything okay?"

Chiro sighed and pulled a picture from his pocket. He handed it to Calla. It was a young girl with dark emerald green eyes with a young boy who looked about 5 years old. He had the same dark green eyes but he had raven hair.

"Who is this?"

"That girl, she's my wife and that boy, he's my son." He answered.

"I grew in a society that admires you. I thought you loved Jinmay." Calla said.

"She went missing shortly after the war began. She was presumed dead. As much as it hurt and still hurts I decided to move on. I met Ariel about a year after. And after that Rowan came into our lives….but he doesn't even know I'm his father."

"Why doesn't he know?"

"It's too dangerous for him. Ariel hasn't told anyone that I am Rowan's father. It hurts me to know that he has to live without knowing who his father is."

"It really does have an affect on a child." Calla said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know who my mother or father are. I don't know their names, I don't even know if my name is the name that they gave me." Calla answered.

"How do you not know who either of your parents are? I thought Kane was big on military families."

"They are now. When I was born, Kane was under different leadership. The law was every 1 out of 9 children were taken from their parents and were raised and trained by the military."

"You mean you were taken from your family?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah I was."

"Well if there is new leadership, wouldn't they open the files that have that information in it and give it to you?"

"You would think so huh? They didn't."

Chiro was silent. Call spoke again." If you want my advice Chiro, cherish them. Keep them close to you. "

"But what if they get hurt? I could never live with myself." Chiro said.

"I think here is the safest place for them, you have the team and you have me, Avery, Karter, Ash, and Cole. They couldn't be safer."

Chiro smiled." You're right. I think they can wait a little longer until we come back from Astraea."

"Yeah."

* * *

Avery was packing clothes into one of her gray duffel bags. She reached into a drawer to find her red tank top, when she did, she felt the bottom with her nail when she caught it in the bottom of the drawer. She laid the shirt on the bed and took all of her clothes out of the drawer and laid them on the bed with the shirt. She stuck her nail under the bottom of the drawer and lifted up. The false bottom popped up and revealed a dark leather bound book.

Avery put the false bottom back and opened the book. It had handwritten pictures in it and it talked about electricity. It had a picture of a bracelet on it. It was an oval pendant on a black leather bracelet about the same size as a sweatband. The oval pendant a red rose sticking out from a ivory background. A thick metal band outlined the pendant.

"Huh, well that's something." Avery wasn't very much interested in the book so she went to put it back in the drawer. When she lifted the false bottom there was a small black box. She set the book on her dresser and picked up the box and opened it. Inside was the bracelet that was pictured in the book.

She took the box and the book back to her bed and sat down. She opened the book to the page where the bracelet was. On the next page, it showed a picture of the bracelet on a persons wrist with red electricity bubbling across the bracelet.

Avery slipped the bracelet on, as soon as she did, red colored electricity rippled along her arm. It didn't hurt, but it made her feel weird. She put her clothes away and finished packing before sitting on her bed. She started to read from the book.

After a while, she slipped into sleep with the book laying across her stomach and her arm draped over her eyes. The bracelet glowed a brilliant red and red electricity flowed from her arm.


	9. Chapter 9: Selesnya Guildgate

In Shades of Grey

Chapter 9: Selesnya Guildgate

* * *

Avery rolled over in her bed, the leather bound book fell off her stomach and fell on the floor. She was awoken by a knock on the door. She rolled out of the bed and hit the floor, she untangled herself from the blanket and shoved the book under her bed and got up to open the door.

Behind the door was Eli holding a large cardboard box. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Rough night?" He asked.

Avery looked down at herself, she was still wearing her dark skinny jeans and a orange t-shirt. "Yeah I was packing and I guess I fell asleep."

"Well you should finish packing. And Sprx asked me to give this to you." He held the box out for Avery. She took and looked at it. "What is this?" She asked.

Eli smiled." Why it's your uniform. The team had it made just for you. You are suppose to take it with you on the trip."

"Oh okay."

"Better finish getting ready, we are leaving in 3 hours." Eli said.

Avery closed the door behind Eli and walked to her bed and set the box on her bed. She removed the tape and opened the box. Inside was a pair of black shoes. She removed the shoes and pulled out a pair of dark grey almost black pair of pants and a thin jacket of the same color. Beneath that was a red t-shirt.

As Avery started packing the uniform, she noticed symbols on the jacket. She flipped the jacket over. On the front of the jacket was the HyperForce symbol in gold. On the left sleeve was a golden symbol of phoenix with the number 75634 below it.

She packed her uniform and finished packing for the rest of the trip. She fished under her bed for the book. She set it on her bed. She went into her bathroom to wash her face and pack her shampoo and all her other things from the bathroom. As she grabbed a towel to wash the water from her face, she looked into the mirror and she had to hold down a scream. Her eyes were a brownish red color.

She left her bathroom and sat on her bed. She looked down at her wrist. If she was going to wear it, she needed to figure out what it was and what it did.

* * *

-Hours Later-

-Astraea-

As the team walked up to the temple, they were met by two gentlemen. One was wearing a white cloak, the other was wearing grey pants with a grey shirt.

"Welcome to the Selesnya Guildgate HyperForce. We are very happy that you were able to come." The older gentleman in white said.

"We came here as quickly as we could."

"Well, if you will follow me right this way." They led the HyperForce into the temple. The walls were a shiny white stone, the halls ways were dark because the sun was setting. They led the HyperForce to a large room were a young girl was laying on a bed with a brown-haired boy was holding her hand.

"This is young Harlan and Terra. Harlan is The Guardian of the Grove and his sister Terra is next in line to be the guardian. She was attacked by John Akon when he came here. We need your help to see why she is still ill."

Antauri walked up to Terra's bedside and placed his hand on her forehead. "It seems there is a blockage in her mind that is preventing her from fulfilling her job. And it seems when she sustained her head injury, it has been more difficult for her to concentrate."

"Can you help her remove the blockage?" Harlan asked.

"Yes I can, but it will take quite some time."

"Then I will show you to your rooms." He led everyone down several hallways until he came to a large hallway with many rooms. "Since we are having a party in a few days, a lot of our guests are already here. Apprentices will have to share rooms. HyperForce, if I may borrow your time for a minute in the conference room."

Avery and Calla walked into their room and set down their bags, there was a knock at the door. Calla opened it. Blaze was standing outside," Eli says that there will be training in the morning so get some sleep."

After he left Avery looked at Calla." Wow training already? I thought we would have got to help Terra or something."

"That's the HyperForce's job. We are just suppose to be training again." Calla answered.

Avery laid on her bed with her arm over her eyes. "What's that?"

Avery lifted her arm and looked at the bracelet. "Oh this? I found this."

"Maybe you should be wearing it.." Calla trailed off.

"Nah it will be fine."


End file.
